In many environments, such as vehicles, there is a plurality of physical, electric, and/or electronic components, such as a switching converter, that may cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) that could interfere with other components in the environment. In many of these current solutions, an EMI shield may be installed to prevent or block EMI generated by the switching converter from affecting other components. While an EMI shield may have some success in preventing EMI from affecting certain components, these solutions are far from ideal, as oftentimes the shields may not fully insulate the EMI or may otherwise be undesirable.